Authority
by Bella4evr3
Summary: What if Sookie was captured by the Authority? How would that change the story and how will that affect the direction of Sookie's life. Rating might change later.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I never gave much thought to how my life would work. I truly believed, that my life was just a roller-coaster, of good and bad. After each and every problem that my life seemed to fall in. There was one constant, or maybe two. Two vampires that revolved around and around, like an endless vortex, circling me, as if one of them would have a re-due. A shot to fulfill some=sort of lovesick prophecy. One vampire thought he was in-love with me-as for the other- seemed controlling and so full of himself. Two vampires that were complete opposites – but still having a connection that were so similar too each of them. One vampire betrayed my trust, the other using me for only my powers that I possessed. My life was nothing but one chaotic mess after the other. Realizing that if I died, I probably wouldn't find solace. Knowing, how my life was, I couldn't imagine what it would look like if I was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Sookie couldn't help but cry at this moment. Leaving the two men, the two vampires, which she had deep feelings for. Sookie, laughed at herself inside her head, how could she be so foolish? Foolish, was the right word. Why had she denied both of them, didn't at least one of them make her happy?

That was a fool's question. Sookie, already knew the answer before she had made her choice. Sookie was slowly regretting it, stopping and looking back at Bills'. Wanting and needing to tell one of them how she truly felt, but her thoughts kept her from moving a step. She didn't want to hurt them. Believing, that both of them, could do better, and deserved better.

One last look, Sookie's legs started again, but walked the opposite direction of Bills'. Coming up close, to the house that had been a part of Sookie's family for generations upon generations. Taking each step, slowly realizing just now, that it was all over. She didn't have any reason to be involved in the supernatural world and what not. Her ties were completely destroyed. She could make a new life, a life worth living.

Opening the door, and hearing it close behind her. She jumped, not because of the metal door that screeched close, but of the red – head women that was standing in – front of her, holding up a shotgun.

"Debbie, why you here?"

"You know full well, you little tramp. Stealing, my Alcide away from me, how could you?"

"Debbie, Alcide and I are just friends, I don't feel anything for him. You have to believe me."

Debbie laughed at Sookie. Her finger only mere centimeters from the trigger. She seemed weird, last time Sookie had laid eyes on her. She was actually giving her a second chance to form a semi – friendship with her, knowing all too well what Debbie did in her spare time. Heck, she even witnessed, from the not so distant past, Debbie and her fiancé at that time, were sucking the life away from Bill. Drinking a vampire's blood from the source, resulting in a high, which Sookie wasn't even willing to try. Even remembering made her grossed out.

Talking wasn't going to do anything. She didn't have any thought process, and Sookie was helpless. Sookie new that Eric or Bill could feel her fear, so why weren't they here? Sookie was confused, but mostly scared at the prospect of dying. Debbie, inched nearer, as Sookie backed away, holding her hands up to stop Debbie in her actions.

"Debbie think of Alcide. How it would look if you killed me."

"Yea, picturing you dead. Then I would have all the time in the world to spend with my precious, Alcide. Without you, screwing up his mind. Sounds pretty damn good."

Sookie couldn't hear the fire from the gun – shot. It was funny, how her life always seemed to get pulled into danger, and every time Sookie had someone there by her side. So where was her rescuer, her hero, her knight in shining armor? Just where?

Sookie was dying, dark spots started to cloud her vision. Her chest heaved for much needed oxygen, pumping whatever was left, for life. Sookie could still hear, hearing a crack and something hard dropping to the floor right next to her. Someone was beside her, checking over her, Sookie wasn't complaining, but Sookie could hear something being opened, but what? The shot from the gun already taking ahold of her vision.

Before Sookie passed out, and wondered if she was dead. She tasted something metallic. As Sookie drifted off into her personal oblivion, seeing nothing but blackness.


End file.
